We Are All The Same
We Are All The Same is a transmission that broadcasts from mobile repeaters possessed by groups of The Same. Because it can only be received over a relatively small distance, picking up the broadcast is a sign that a group of The Same is in the area. The Transmission The message broadcasts every minute, on precise intervals. A disembodied male robotic voice simply states, “We are all the same.” After a slight pause, the same voice states the same phrase in Spanish, “''Todos somos'' lo mismo''.” After the Spanish transmission, there is a brief period of'' static, and then a burst of morse code that once again states the simple message “We are all the same.” The process takes roughly forty-five seconds in total. For the next fifteen seconds, the sound of machinery faintly whirring in the background can be heard, with nothing else broadcasting on the channel. When a complete minute passes, the broadcast loops, announcing in English, “We are all the same.” We Are All The Same broadcasts on the same frequency, 333 KHz AM. Because the frequency is relatively weak, receivers only receive the message when the broadcast is relatively close. As such, picking up the We Are All The Same broadcast is a harbinger for the arrival of The Same in an area. It is believed that the broadcast is transmitted from a modified Mister Handy, which has had its personality programming removed and has been jury-rigged to possess a radio repeater. Incidents I Am A Person On May 14th, 2258, a group of The Same were in the vicinity of New Anaconda, Wyoming, to do trade with Chevalle Crime Family. Between 3:10 and 3:25 PM, the We Are All The Same broadcast on 333 KHz AM changed. The same disembodied, robotic male voice began stating “I am a person.” As would be the case if the transmission was not modified, the voice repeated in Spanish and transmitted a burst of morse code. After the fifteen minute window of the modified broadcast, all transmissions on 333 KHz AM ended, and only white noise and static could be heard by those tuning in. At approximately 4:00 PM, the normal, unmodified We Are All The Same returned to the airwaves. Who altered the message, or why, was never discovered by the outsiders who heard it. Hello, Hello…Smith On the morning of August 5th, 2278, a group of The Same were in the vicinity of Covington, Tennessee, to do trade with the Gun Dividers. At roughly 9:45 AM the We Are All The Same broadcast on 333 KHz AM was interrupted by an unidentified man’s voice. The man had urgency in his voice, and obviously sounded disturbed. “Hello? Hello? …unintelligible…Smith! I need help! I repeat, I need help! I don’t…unintelligible…but I know they are looking for me. They saw…unintelligible…in the rocks, but I don’t know how long……unintelligible…” A handful of Covington residents happened to hear the strange broadcast, and were concerned enough to form a small posse to explore the outskirts of the city for someone in peril, but nothing out of the ordinary was ever discovered. Category:Radio Stations